Reds and Blues
by Eclipse1013
Summary: The Red and Blue clans have a lot of differences, but with those differences come some shocking similarities. For one, who would have known that both Kings are in a relationship. Let alone Homra's Vanguard and Scepter 4's third-in-command. But secrets are known to spiral out of control. It's just a matter of when.


Reds and Blues

Chapter 1: A Few Similarities

Homra and Scepter 4 are essentially complete functions almost like a gang, the other a police force. Homra's leader is laid back, but ruthless. Scepter 4's leader is the very definition of a collected and sophisticated. Even their core colors, red and blue, contrasts each despite these differences they have a lot of similarities.

At Homra, Mikoto Suoh was taking a nap in the lounge. It was strangely more quiet than usual, but noise never bothered Mikoto. It was rare for it to be this quiet, Mikoto could hear everything including the footsteps coming towards.

"King? King I know your awake," Mikoto gently opened his eyes to see Homra's Vanguard, Misaki Yata. Mikoto stretched his arms and let out a low grunt.

"Where is everyone else?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, they all went out," Misaki answered. "Kisaragi wanted some furniture for the base, but they couldn't agree on what to order. So they went window shopping. Anna went too."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Didn't wanna," Misaki answered bluntly.

"So we're alone."

"Yes, King," Mikoto smiled.

"Yata y'know there isn't any problems with calling me by name. Especially when we're

alone."  
"I know that, but it's still hard to just say your name so casually."  
"What's so hard about it?" Mikoto laughed.  
"I mean. . . . How can I put it? When I say your name, it doesn't sound right."  
"What you don't like my name?"  
"No! I mean, Yes. That wasn't what I meant King."  
"There you go again."  
"Ah! I'm sorry."  
". . ." Mikoto began to study Misaki. Despite his size Misaki is close to hitting twenty, and he is Homra's Vanguard a front-runner in fights, with a ruthless fighting style. Though this isn't what Mikoto was thinking at all. "Come here, Misaki."

"Please don't call me by my first name," Misaki whined a bit.

"Don't bitch about it and come here," Mikoto pulled Misaki's arm so suddenly and with such force, that Misaki fell into the King's grasp. Right now Misaki was on top of Mikoto, and his embarrassment was apparent. Mikoto always loved this flustered expression, he enjoyed teasing Misaki in general.

"King!" Misaki shouted.  
"Mikoto."  
"We can't do this now! I mean, knowing they could be could be back at any moment." "Then why did you stay?" he hit a mark.  
"I-I didn't want to leave you alone, unguarded." Misaki spoke softly.  
"Don't lie to me, we both know we don't get a lot of time alone together," Mikoto spoke in

wanting. He watched Misaki meet his eyes, he could see his uncertainty. Uncertainty that was giving away to desire with every passing second. "Say my name Misaki," he ordered.

"Mikoto," Misaki whispered as he began to kiss his beloved King, with unrestraint. Misaki wrapped his hands around Mikoto's head to deepen the kiss. Mikoto in turn wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist. The kiss kept going and going, until it became a full make-out session. The two fighting a one-sided battle, one Mikoto always won. They were in desperation. The two rarely ever had time together to do what they wanted. To Misaki, Mikoto made him feel comfortable with feeling vulnerable. His short stature always made him uncomfortable, but he was the right size for Mikoto. To Mikoto, Misaki was like a drug. He always craved his Vanguard. And he always became irritated with how long he had to wait to be with him.

Mikoto and Misaki were in Nirvana right now. Misaki had held out, but in the end he lost the tongue war, Mikoto entered his mouth with ease. Dominating it with such want, it always made Misaki melt. They finally pulled away from each other, both hard of breathing. Mikoto lifted his hand to cup Misaki's face, to admire his work. Misaki was completely lost in lust, it was clear he wanted even more.

Mikoto shifted into a more comfortable position. Misaki was still on top, but Mikoto was now upright. He looked down at Misaki, who right now looked like a small vulnerable pet. Mikoto grabbed Misaki's chin and pulled him to another kiss. This one was more tame, but it had the same fire going. That was when Mikoto's phone rang.

"Hey Mikoto, we kind of bought a lot of stuff could you and Misaki help us, we're at the door," that was Izumo. It had always ended like this. They had to end it here, as always. They were always left in this state, of borderline wanting. Though they knew if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret they had to suck it up and wait for the next opportunity to come by. _

At Scepter 4 Reisi Munakata, was busy solving a complex puzzle, though he nearly completed the piece. In the past hour he already completed three other puzzles out of sheer boredom, but that was about to pass as his Third-in-Command walked in.

"Captain, I have the daily report," this was Saruhiko Fushimi. Formally a member of Homra, but soon defected into Scepter 4. Despite his previous alliance, Saruhiko has been a valuable member of Scepter 4.

"That's good, you can begin," Reisi rested his head on his head. To any random person, it would seem that Reisi was paying close attention to the report to assess what actions Scepter 4 would be making. However, Saruhiko knows what he his Captain is actually doing. Reisi was carefully listening to Saruhiko's tone of voice, then his eyes began to analyze his body. Saruhiko didn't mind this, he could care less about work, so he played along. Saruhiko began to relax his stance, his weight shifted to one leg, and his hand on his hip. Then he changed his tone from a formal one into casual one. Reisi didn't fall behind; he rested his head on one hand and gave an admiring smile to Saruhiko This was their way of showing that the other was in the mood. Saruhiko was almost done with the report, but he stopped. He began to walk up to Reisi's desk, then sat on it. As Saruhiko continued the report, Reisi noticed that he was loosening his uniform.

"Well that's about it," Saruhiko finished, looking at Reisi playfully. They both looked into each other's eyes, watching who will break first. Reisi closed his eyes.

"You sure that's all?" Reisi asked, giving a sly grin. Saruhiko laid down on the desk, without a care for the puzzle Reisi was working on.

"Well for the report at least," Saruhiko answered. Reisi took that as his cue. Soon Reisi was over Saruhiko. "Impatient are we," Saruhiko laughed, then Reisi began kissing his face. Kissing his forehead, his cheeks, down to his neck, then finally his lips. The two shared a mutual kissing session, Saruhiko giving himself over to Reisi. Though this was a trap, as Saruhiko bit down onto Reisi's lower lip, causing blood to come out.

"Vile today," Reisi licked his bloodied lip. Saruhiko leaned towards him, sucking at the wound.

"I just want to see you'd explain this," Saruhiko began to lick Reisi's lip. Reisi let his tour loose, for a long tongue session.

Now while these two clans have their differences, they share the same secret. Mikoto and Misaki, Reisi and Saruhiko, they are in their own relationships that they must keep a secret. These secrets will soon grow into something a little more than what these four hoped four.


End file.
